Hobs Two Oliver or H. Two O.
"Water you doing, reading this?" Hobs lives in a small cave inside the cliff face behind the rancher´s house. He lives inside a large hamster ball thing that contains water. The ball can extract water and hydrogen enabling Hobs to float on the Brine Sea and also stay alive there. He says under the surface of the sea there's no life. * Everyone is pretty sure Hobs is lying Minty: "Hooooobs, why is there a dead Tarr on the ground?" Hobs: "Well, I was sitting..." Minty: "ok..." Hobs: "And the Tarr appeared from nowhere..." Minty: "Sure..." Hobs: "So... I stabbed it 370 times." Minty: "Hoooooobs, that kills people..." Hobs: "But you hated Tarrs." Minty: "Stabbing them is my job..." Appearance Hobs, unlike most puddle slimes, has a bored face and is essentially a sky blue slime floating in water. Its the old model of the puddle slime. Personality Confident, a strategist. Has the mentality of a teen, yet is very oblivious. Will add more at a later date. Backstory A rancher named Beatrix LeBeau corralled Hobs and 2 other puddle slimes, recognizing their potential. Hobs slowly gained IQ as the days wore on. One day, Beatrix found a treasure pod, which they cracked open. Hobs, upon finding the remains of the pod sitting in a ranch, rolled it behind the rancher's house. The pod was good for storing water, but needed to be modified. A year later, Hobs's hamster ball was complete. Nowadays, everyone ponders where Hobs went. His only goodbye? A 10 second clip posted on Videotape of Hobs rolling into the Brine Sea before floating away. Relations Hobs woke up one day, with only the knowledge of his name and slime type, sitting in the springs of the Indigo Quarry. After obtaining his ball, he has occasionally been spotted by various ranchers, who failed to suck him up and watched as Hobs rolled away. Also, while hiding one day, a large puddle gored peeked out from under a spring, before sinking down again. After a lot of waiting, Hobs found the male gordo and became good friends. Minty is his closet friend cause he has no one else RIP. Hobs is her drawer friend. sorry no closet parties Paranoid of Lemmy Likes squidy Guppy is a cat not a fish? Wha? Dislikes Zane. "THIS ISN'T THE PLAYGROUND DAMNIT" -Hobs "WATER ISN'T SENTIENT SO YOU CAN'T HAVE AN OPINION" -Zane CITRUS NO DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT OR HOT-WIRE IT Current Info Roleplays: Overrun, Transformations ?? Kill/Death Ratio: 0/0 ^ DOESNT INVOLVE ANYTHING BUT MAJOR CHARACTERS Diet: Water mostly Favorite: Various Tarrs of all types. Hobs eats them to defend himself and others. Trivia * Is a defense maniac: trying to break through the ball is like attacking Fort Knox. * Treasure pod ball is his life's work. Without it, he will build a new one or just attack you. ** tho without his ball he wont be more than annoying * Can double bounce in his ball (Jump Higher) * Can levitate anything under a ton. Isn't the easiest thing in the world. ** I MEAN JEEZ ITS SOOOO HARD TO BALANCE * Has custom vacpack which he stores water, plorts, scrap metal, other slimes, and food. Each can have up to 50 items. Hobs been busy. * Sometimes fills ball with hydrogen and floats around for no reason. * Very tiny rockets that shoot water. Used for maneuvering or to kill Tarrs when not hungry. ** otherwise he can't really control where he floats * Disarm Slimes don't work on him...? * BALL IS TRANSPARENT ** kinda * More coming soon! * Illegal comment by Squidy: member of the lettuce gany ** SHHHHHHHH SECRET Category:Character Category:Slime Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:Teamfortress2328's Pages